DoLL
by spiritjumper
Summary: Kaya, a bright and talented high school girl and neighbor of the Nura's, mysteriously dies. However unable to pass on, she goes about her daily life. Slowly Rikuo and his family help her realize what has happened and the consequences involved when onmyoji seek her unique and dangerous power. Kuro x OC
1. The Text Message From Hell

Something felt… strange. I was surrounded by a pearly substance and as I sat up, the liquid dripped down into what appeared to be a white lake. Looking around, I was enshrined in a thick fog and a man stood over me in a green striped kimono with his left eye closed. His black hair was long but it tapered off to the side, as if gravity held no sway over it. The man raised his hand and placed it on my head… and he smiled…

As I walked down the street and wrestled with my books while trying not to drop them, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. It was new, a present for my sixteenth birthday, and I was excited to try out all the new games and apps. I pressed the power button and the home screen popped up, but right away it began to fizzle out. I wondered if I could have forgotten to charge it that morning. "_These things die easily you know_!" my mom's words came back to me and the memory of her wagging her finger in my face.

"_Yeah, I know. Don't worry, I'll be careful_!" I had responded while slipping my shoes on and running out the door on my way to school.

Once again, I tried pressing the power button but the device refused to respond and continued freezing up. A vein bulged menacingly in my forehead as the blurry home screen faded into red and four short words appeared on the screen, "_You will be ours_."

I stopped abruptly in front of a large gate, looking ominously at my phone. "Oof!" a voice crowed as it bumped into me and we clambered to the ground.

"Ow!" I moaned as I rubbed my soar backside and stood up from the hard sidewalk. The other individual rose quickly and extended his hand to me graciously. I gladly took it. He was dressed in monk's clothing with long (very long) blackish-blue hair and strikingly blue eyes. I couldn't help but enjoy the warm feel of his hand as it grasped mine. Suddenly I recognized where we were; at the alley leading to the Nura house.

He looked down at me with those eyes and I felt a bit dazed.

"_What a beautiful girl…_" he thought. "I apologize. Are you alright?" he asked me politely.

He had the smile of an honest man and I nodded back at him, "Oh… yeah."

"Well then, take care," he tipped his hat and continued down the street. I watched him as he passed down another alleyway and disappeared towards the north side of town. I turned to look back the way he had come; through the Nura's gate. I could hear more than one voice inside, but no one I could see. Despite how empty it looked, the house emanated a kind of otherworldly warmth which I found strangely comforting. In the sixteen years I lived in that neighborhood, I never found it particularly unwelcome or unpleasant, but strange nonetheless, and I was intrigued.

Later on my way to school, I had to stop and wait at the bus station as always. However, there was something off about it that day. An abandoned phone lay on the nearer side of the street. The glass screen spider-webbed and a matching red plastic case sat next to it. As I looked closer, I realized the case had not been produced in red. Rather, it was _stained_ red, and it looked like blood. A few drops also speckled the broken screen, looking like caught flies on the cracked glass. Turning around quickly, I wondered why the others waiting at the station -even those standing on either side of me- took no notice of it.

I was suddenly pushed from behind but caught myself before I fell into the street. "Sorry," a voice called. I turned to face the man who spoke.

He was looking around confusedly and I wondered, "_Could he not see me_?" but held it to no great importance.

The bus pulled around the corner, coming to a stop in front of us, and I got on with everyone else.

As I got off the bus heading for class, I became increasingly curious about the house I passed that morning; the Nura house.

"_Who was that monk? Who do the voices I keep hearing inside the Nura house belong to? And what is this warmth I feel coming from beyond those concrete walls?_" After entering the classroom, I decided it was time I learned more. I mean, who could tell? Maybe this feeling and that strange text this morning were connected.

As I entered the classroom, I noticed a group of kids whispering to each other and I couldn't help but overhear part of their conversation.

What I heard frightened me.

"Did you hear?... Oh yeah, I can't believe it… Kaya… dead!... It happened right near the bus stop… Yeah, it's true! I saw the body. It was-" At that point I didn't want to listen anymore and walked swiftly away.

"_What the hell is going on with everyone today_?" I desperately wanted to know.

When I sat down, I turned to Kurata, intending to ask him about his home with the Nuras, but he halted just past the group of whispering students. He looked up at me with a strange expression and I knew he heard them too. I quickly looked away and decided to try asking Rikuo or Tsurara instead.

"Hey, Rikuo-" I began and he looked at me, but before I could get a chance to ask, the teacher came in and began roll call. So I sat back down at my desk awkwardly.

The teacher took attendance but when she reached the point on her list when she should have called out my name, her face contorted, like she was remembering something disturbing and sad. She continued down the list, but _did not call out my name_. Many students had their heads down and were staring disconnectedly at their desks. My childhood friend Ka**n**a, who was also a member of the Paranormal Patrol, had her head the lowest. Her nose was nearly touching her desk. She cringed and tears ran down her cheeks. Saori tried to comfort her as she whispered something to Rikuo and Tsurara. I looked behind me and saw Kurata watching me closely and a few students near the back began whispering again before I turned back around to find Rikuo and Tsurara staring anxiously at me. The looks on their faces were full of surprise and concern. It was like they had just seen a yokai.

Something was definitely wrong…

Later that day, our class headed to the baseball field for Phys Ed. We split into teams and once again my name was passed over before the game even started. Kurata, who was in the outfield, went to the edge of the fence and casually began talking to someone on the other side. I did a double take and looked back at the person Kurata was talking to. It was… _that monk_!

"_They know each other_?" I thought but quickly realized, "_It would only make sense if they knew each other because the monk came out of the Nura house this morning_."

Glancing over at Rikuo and Tsurara, I was reminded of my curiosity at how members of the Nura clan always claimed to be related, but never looked alike. "_I guess the monk could be Tsurara's brother- with the blue features, attractive looks and all_."

When I looked up from my thoughts, both the monk and Kurata were staring at me again.

I suddenly felt very small and very alone. Why were the Nura's the only ones who seemed to notice me? And why were the other students pretending I wasn't there? "_It's not like I'm dead…_" I thought.

The image of the bloody phone on the sidewalk flashed through my mind. It was the exact same model as the one I received for my birthday. I reached into my pocket and ran my fingers over the smooth plastic case. "_Did you hear?... Oh yeah, I can't believe it… Kaya… dead!... It happened right near the bus stop…_" Those words tolled a warning in my mind and I remembered leaving early for school the day before -at least I believed it was yesterday- to catch the early bus to school. It was still dark then, but I could remember fighting with someone in the bitter cold and morning twilight there at that bus stop. The glow of the 'bus station' sign as it reflected the light of the oncoming vehicle when I fell into the road.

So then, it was true. I was dead. "_I, Kaya "Kai-chan" Inohana… am dead_." I thought incredulously.

Trying not to be noticed, I pulled my phone the rest of the way out of my pocket and stared at the screen. It was cracked like a spider's web and across the red background four simple words told me: "_You will be ours_…"

"_Who are these people_?" I thought as I heard the distant echo of the case hitting the ground. Tsurara noticed and whispered something to Rikuo. They joined the other Nura's staring at me. I bent down slowly, picked up my phone, and tried to collect myself before making a spiteful effort to go on with my day which passed much the same.

After school, I waited until Rikuo, Tsurara, and Kurata left to go home after club activities and I followed them.

Just before they reached their house, I decided it was time to come out of hiding. I intended to call out to them, however they stopped abruptly before I could, and a girl I didn't recognize walked up to them. "Yura!" Rikuo exclaimed excitedly and both he and the girl smiled. However, Tsurara and Kurata seemed more than a little annoyed at the sight.

"Rikuo!" I yelled after them with a hand raised in greeting and all five of them, Yura and the Nuras, turned to look at me. The expression on Yura's face morphed into a fierce glare as I drew closer. I slowed down and my hand pulled back a bit in worry.

Yura immediately pulled a slip of paper from a little purse in her hand. "Shikigami Rentai!" she yelled and the piece of paper was engulfed in a ball of light which then molded into a fish. Its elegant tails wrapped around her arm as she called out something else and aimed the device at me.

Something burned deep in my gut, compelling me to leave. Anything to get away from this girl. I felt my shoes connect with the sidewalk as I turned to flee, running as fast as I could, grabbing a sign pole, and swinging around a corner alley. I could feel my blood pumping and heard Yura's cries as she sent steaming balls of water to gun me down. Rikuo yelled at her, "Wait! Miss Keikain, hold on a second! We should hear what she has to say first!"

I chanced to turn around and watched as she sent another water ball streaming down the tight alley towards me. "_Is this it? Am I really going to die here?! And I don't even get the chance to find out what's happened to me?!_"

I could hardly think straight. All my focus was on the ball of water heading right for me. "Noo!" I screamed with my hands up to cover my face, attempting to quell the water before it impacted.

From out of my hands a faint light appeared and a shockwave pushed the water away, forcing it to collide with Yura and my friends, throwing them all back into the hard concrete wall which surrounds the Nura house.

Standing frozen in shock at the other end of the alley, I watched them. Rikuo's hair was… _had it turned white?_

The shadow of an encroaching hat moved across my feet before something made of hard, hollow metal collided with the back of my head, hard.

"Kuro-" a deep voice called out of the darkening alley. Rikuo's much older looking yokai form stood up, sheathing his sword.

"Yes master, it's taken care of," said the monk, tipping his hat once more while he stood next to my limp body.

"Master?" Yuki Onna called timidly.

"Master Rikuo, are you hurt?!" Aotabo urged.

"I'm fine," replied Rikuo, removing his hand from its comforting place atop the onmyoji's shoulder. Yura stood, trying not to shake, and demanded to know why Rikuo wanted her to stop her bombardment of the yokai. But Rikuo would not answer her, and continued making his way towards Kurotabo as he began pealing my unconscious body off the cement where I lay.

Kurotabo stopped, his hand still on my shoulder. "_This is the girl from this morning…_" he realized. The tip of something black was hidden under the sweater of my school uniform at the neck and he pulled it down slightly to see what it could be. Black markings stained my skin, "_It's… like a tattoo_," Kurotabo thought curiously, though he seemed to be the only one to notice.

"She's a demon!" yelled Yura at Rikuo exasperatedly.

Rikuo began to speak to them in a calm and soothing voice, "Yes, I can sense it now. I couldn't before while in my human state."

Yuki Onna looked from her master to my body worriedly, "But isn't that Kaya Inohana, from our class?"

"Yeah, I recognize her too," stated Aotabo. "Hey, doesn't she live just down the street?"

"I think you mean '_didn't_ she live' " Rikuo reminded them cautiously. "I heard about it from Saori in class today. She was killed over by the bus station. I thought at first I must have misheard, but now I see. Somehow, when she died, it appears she was transformed into a yokai." Rikuo knelt beside me next to Kurotabo.

Yuki Onna began to speak again, "So she really is dead..." When no one else answered, she restarted with more hope, "But I don't sense any yokai aura coming from her!"

"-That's because only those with extremely keen senses such as an onmyoji or myself could sense it," Rikuo added. "Something isn't right here. Ordinarily, you would be right. We _should_ be able to sense her aura easily."

Kurotabo decided it was time they moved away from here before any humans began to take notice. "We should bring her to the house and sort it out there," he stated authoritatively while standing up and holding my limp body in his arms. My head fell back against his chest. For a moment he was afraid his heartbeat would wake me up.

"But are you sure about this?! Something is wrong! I can feel it!" Yura asserted.

A phone slid out of my pocket and Kurotabo caught it swiftly with his sleeve. He glanced at it for an instant before placing it in his robes.

"Well," Rikuo said as he began to change back into his human form and finished his sentence, "shall we all go inside then?"

**A/N:** Please tell me what you think in a review! I am a beginning writer and would love some input on this story. Tell me something you want to happen. Tell me something you don't want to happen. Or just tell me anything that's on your mind. Thanks and don't forget to R&R!


	2. One Long Day

"Ow!" I exclaimed as something very cold and heavy was placed on my head.

"Oh, does that hurt? Sorry."

"_I could have sworn I just heard Tsurara's voice_," I thought tiredly. The light pained my eyes and I tried to turn my head but two firm hands held it in place. It was very warm in this room, everywhere but my head which pounded cold and sore.

"Now don't you move!" ordered another woman's voice.

"Tsuraraaa!" I groaned, annoyed. Opening an eye, I saw her blowing _blowing…_ ice into a bag while the other woman mixed medicine out of a small wooden bowl with a stirring stick.

"Guess he hit you a little too hard there," joked the other woman.

_No doubt..._ "Uh, Tsurara," I began. Tsurara was dressed in a gorges white kimono, not like the ordinary school uniform I was used to seeing her in.

"Yes?" she replied happily.

"Where am I?"

She put down the ice bag and a huge smile crossed her face. "You're at the home of the Nura clan!" she exclaimed. "We brought you here after… well after…" her face darkened.

The other, older woman looked at her quizzically. She picked up where Tsurara left off, "After we found out that _you're_ one of _us._" The woman had very long, beautiful wavy brown hair, and a bountiful chest. As I looked feebly down at my own, I became rather jealous.

"So then, wait…" I lifted my hand to the back of my throbbing head nonchalantly, "what happened?"

The moods of both my apparent rescuers fell grim. "You died," Tsurara told me. Everything began to flood back in a wash of strange, alien emotions. I gripped the sheets of my futon tightly. "But after that-" Tsurara began again with new energy, "You got to meet a good friend of ours whom we haven't seen in a long time. She kind of attacked you because she thought you were a yokai," she put her two pointer-fingers together to show that she felt embarrassed. "Oh, but then this super cool thing happened where light came out of your hands and we were all thrown back and master changed into his yokai form so he could protect us!" She was blushing wildly by the end of her tale and put her hands to her cheeks, making a catlike face, and looked up the ceiling like a love-struck school girl.

I heard the sliding of a shoji screen and the sound of rustling feet. Behind the older woman, a door had been opened, but I could see no one there (until I leaned over). Several small … things … stood in the doorway looking back at me. I sat up slowly and casually looked at the older woman.

"Oh, those are just some other residents of the house. Don't worry. They're totally harmless most of the time."

"Most of the time?" An ample droplet of sweat ran down the side of my face.

"Oh and by the way, my name is Kejoro," the older woman introduced herself.

"Kejoro…" I repeated to make sure I remembered it. "Well then, what are those things?" I asked her, pointing to the creatures in the doorway.

To my surprise and embarrassment, the little creatures were not the only ones standing in the doorway anymore. A man was there and he began to answer my question, "_They_ are yokai," He had ashen blond hair, red eyes, a terribly angry expression, and wore a dark purple kimono with feathers on it. He walked into the room confidently and sat down next to Kejoro. "I'm Zen, the yokai who made the list of ingredients for your medicine that…" he looked over the bowl Kejoro held and glowered, "that Kejoro is mixing wrong," he groaned.

"Well hey, it's not my fault you-"

I cut in, "-It's okay, really! I feel fine, so there is no need for medicine. In fact, I'm going to take a look around. This is Rikuo Nura's house, right? So I should be able to find him around here somewhere," I said, not really looking for an answer as I sped out of the room.

Kejoro dashed to grab me before I was out the door, but to no avail. "Hey, you're still injured! If you go _walking around_ the master will-" Kejoro called after me until I couldn't hear her anymore while I rushed around corners, ducked under stairways and through empty rooms until I came to a hallway and knocked into someone.

I recognized this someone.

"You!" I could hardly believe it, but it was the monk from earlier.

He smiled graciously at me and I felt my cheeks warming. "Sorry, about earlier," he apologized.

"Ah no, it's fine. It was totally my fault," I said, standing up and bowing quickly.

The monk held a confused expression but he bowed too and began to introduce himself, "My name is Kurotabo. I hope your head is feeling alright," he said with concerned kindness.

"It's fine," I replied, putting my hand on the back of my head again. "But, how did I get knocked out? And who brought me here anyway? Do you know?" I asked. My head was still throbbing.

He looked sideways as if trying to come up with a feasible answer.

"_Damnit_!" thought Kurotabo, "_What if she finds out it was me_?" He hoped I would never have to find out. He was lucky enough that I had misread the situation. I thought he was apologizing for bumping into me... but had no idea he was the one that knocked me out.

Just then Mrs. Nura walked by carrying a basket of laundry, "Oh Kaya! It's good to see you again. It's been so long! Would you mind helping me with the laundry?"

"Ah sure," I replied, turning to wave goodbye to the monk, Kurotabo, as I left to follow Mrs. Nura.

He waved back, "_Saved…_"

In the laundry room, Mrs. Nura began putting the basket of dirty laundry in to wash, handing me the pile that was already clean to set out on the clothesline.

We stood there doing the laundry for some time. I began to take notice of the sun beating down on my face as I hung the wet clothes outside.

After a while Mrs. Nura finally began to speak, "It's hard to believe it's already been over ten years," she said tiredly but still smiling.

"Ten years since what?" I was confused.

She stopped her work for a split second and looked surprised before continuing her ministrations, "Since you were here last."

I froze with my hands still clutching one of the shirts. Never had I been here before, at least, not anytime I remembered. The most I had ever seen of their family was when they were gathered at Rikuo's dad's, Rihan Nura's, funeral. "_So then, I was here before that_?" I wondered.

"Your father and my husband were very close," added Mrs. Nura.

"There you are!" called a shrill voice. Tsurara came rushing towards me. "The Su- I mean, the _former_ Supreme Commander is looking for you!"

"The… who?" I asked. Tsurara grabbed my arm and began tugging me along in a rush across the yard. Again, my head began to pound painfully. "Well… goodbye Mrs. Nura!" She looked surprised at first but her expression quickly turned into a smile as she waved goodbye.

A short while later...

"You are not a ghost," declared the former Supreme Commander and balding old man, Mr. Nura.

Many of the members of the House had gathered in a large room, wanting to hear news of their new visitor. It was very stuffy and smoky in that room which was packed with neer every single resident of the house. The air grew hot, alive with yokai aura.

"Then what _am_ I?! You said I was dead, right?"

"Yes. You are dead. However, ghosts are wondering spirits of past ancestors with no physical form or influence to speak of. What I believe is that, after you died, you did indeed become a yokai, one that has been tagged by a troublesome shikigami known as "_Tomoyoshi"_ which can make anything it comes into contact with turn invisible to the human eye. It can also mask yokai aura to make them appear to other yokai as if they are really human. That way, the tagged yokai cannot hide or mask its presence from the onmyoji hunting it." (A/N: Don't sweat the details. Everything will be explained in time.)

I felt sick and I was sure fear was contorting my face. I was being hunted? By onmyoji? First I found out I was dead, "_And now I find I'm a demon being hunted by real, professional onmyoji?_ _What's next?_" I thought._ "I suppose Rikuo is suddenly going to turn into a yokai too and maybe he'll begin dancing an Irish jig in the yard!_"

Tsurara reached out and grasped my hand comfortingly. The feeling was startling and not to mention_ freezing_! "Don't worry," she told me. "It will be okay. You're safe here with us. We will protect you." After that I felt a little better.

"Last I heard," continued Mr. Nura, "this kind of shikigami was used by a very dangerous sect of the Keikain clan, a branch notorious for their ruthless methods of slaying demons. It's said they will even go so far as to use human sacrifices. With such terrible tactics… who's to say how far they will go to gain power? That is why I believe this could very well be their doing."

"Then if she is a yokai," Kurotabo began, "how do we remove the tag, this _Tomoyoshi_?"

"It cannot be removed so easily!" said the old man angrily. "This kind of spiritual tag requires the aid of multiple skilled onmyoji to remove it. Otherwise it will never come off."

Kurata, the yokai I _now_ knew as Aotabo, stood up and crossed his arms over his broad chest. "So then how can we be sure she's really a yokai?" he probed. "All I sense is human aura!" The mood of the room began to change and the yokai grew boisterous, chattering among themselves, perturbed at the thought of having another human among them.

"Calm down. Even if _you_ can't sense her yokai aura,_ I_ can. And anyway, there is more than one way to tell the difference between humans and yokai," Mr. Nura argued.

"Gramps is right," an acknowledging voice called from somewhere in the garden situated beside the room. The shoji screen was already pushed back but I moved closer to see further out, looking for the man who had spoken.

Our attention was drawn into the garden. It was hard to believe how much of the day had already gone by. Above a cherry tree, the sun was passing below the horizon as it spread its final farewell of orange and purple clouds in a haze across the darkening sky.

The speaker, a handsome yokai with black and white hair, piercing red eyes, and a dangerously sly smile jumped, gliding down from his perch in the blossoming cherry tree with _supreme_ elegance to stand in the soft green grass below.

"I can sense her yokai aura too," said the captivating yokai.

Although I already learned this house was filled to burst with yokai of all shapes and sizes, I had yet to meet this particular yokai, or so I thought.

"Kaya," he began speaking to me. "Even though it may not be under the best of circumstances, I'm glad we finally got to meet like this."

"Ah… yes. I'm happy to meet you too," I said awkwardly. "_He still hasn't introduced himself..._"

"But you already know me. Well, maybe not like this…" said the yokai, lowering his head.

In a flurry of cherry blossoms the yokai before me disappeared and in his place stood… _Rikuo_?

It was Rikuo! "_It's funny_," I thought. "_Of all the yokai I've met today, several of them have turned out to be my friends and I've yet to meet one that is legitimately scary_."

As the sun passed below the horizon and the moon rose up over the house, Rikuo changed back into his night form, gaining another five inches in stature and several more in the length of his hair. He looked at me carefully before speaking again, "We will find a way to remove the Tomoyoshi from you in time, but for now- Yuki Onna!" he called to Tsurara.

"Yes master?!"

"Take Kaya back to her room and let her rest."

"Yes Sir! Right away!" she replied happily, standing up, and tugging me along by the hand. The sound of my socks and her sandals clicking and thumping against the aged wooden floor as we sped out of the room and down the hall was quite a pleasant sound.

"Oh, you're back," Kejoro greeted us at the door. She ushered me to sit down on the futon. By now I didn't have the strength to refuse. Zen was gone, but he left the mixture of medical ointment in the little bowl which Kejoro took and began rubbing into the back of my head and neck, despite my squirming. The stuff smelled terrible.

While she was tending to me, another yokai named Kubinashi, whom I was introduced to at the gathering not long ago, came to join us. Kejoro appeared quite happy to see him and I was happy just because she paid less attention to smiting my hair.

"Why don't you go take a bath?" she suggested to me. She was gazing at Kubinashi while he tied a rose-knot in his string and continued to laugh at a joke she had just told us.

I decided taking a bath was a very good idea considering the smell of the lotion and perpetual heat I had been exposed to all day, so I asked her for directions to the bath which she happily provided and then I left them both, making sure to grab a towel from the clothes line on my way there. I was so excited to see what a big and fancy bath the Nura's had. Their house was so huge… I bet the bath was just as big! I wondered if they might even have a natural hot spring…

Meanwhile…

Back in the room where everyone gathered that evening, a party began among the leaders of the clan, it's territorial commanders, and other powerful yokai of the Nura Clan.

Aotabo and Shohei were having an arm restling contest. Kurotabo was passig out drinks while sipping from quite a large cup of sake himself. Rikuo, after having a bit of sake (while in his night form), returned to his comfortable perch atop the cherry tree. Gozumaru and Mezumaru busied themselves terrorizing some of the smaller yokai, and the Sanba Garasu had split up to enjoy their own activities. Sasami (the girl) sat on the porch brooding, Tosakamaru (yellow hair and mohawk) passed out bets on who would win the arm wrestling match, and Kuromaru (black hair) was drinking beside Kurotabo and surrounded by beautiful female demons.

There was lots of kicking and screaming amongst the demons while both sweat and yokai aura went blasting about the room in a wash of craziness and hilarity before someone suggested they move the party to the bath.

So all the yokai clan leaders piled into the hallway, fumbling towards the bathing room, and towards a pitifully unaware schoolgirl...

Meanwhile…

"Ah, that felt nice. I hope I managed to get the horrible stink out of my hair," I twittered as I stood from the large bath and wrapped a towel around myself. The air heated up suddenly, and though it was faint, I could hear the growing sounds of laughter and yelling coming from the changing room. A terrible knot of dread and helplessness dropped into my stomach as the door slid open and the room grew absolutely, terrifyingly silent.


	3. This Dark Night

A group of several male yokai stood staring at me in utter shock which included Rikuo, Aotabo, Kurotabo, Shoei and several of the other yokai I met at the gathering earlier that evening. And I was standing before them, dripping wet, protected by only a towel, and just out of the bath.

So I did the only logical thing I could think of…

"Get out!" I screamed as loud as I could. They fled in hordes, falling over each other all the while. Poor Natto kozo was the only one left with his trampled natto beans spattered everywhere. I pealed him off of the floor and threw him into the hallway.

When I entered the changing room, I felt as if I was going to faint, making sure all the doors were locked before putting my school uniform back on, not even bothering with a bath robe, and trudging out of there like a samurai out for revenge. This was all Kejoro's idea! Sure I went along with it and the reason she told me to go take a bath was not actually because I smelled. Rather, she just wanted me out of the room so that she could flirt with that other yokai! But couldn't someone have warned me? No!_ "This is what I get for staying in a house with yokai!_" I reprimanded myself. "_This was a bad idea from the beginning. There is no way what they said could be true! I'm not one of them!_" I was so angry, I desperately wanted to shout, "I'm not a yokai and I never will be!" But my seething words came out more through clenched teeth as I stumbled out of the foyer and down the cobblestone path with nothing but the clothes on my back, heading for home.

* * *

From a nearby alley, two men watched...

"There it is…" A voice motioned.

"It's about time the demon came out of there," said his partner in a gravely tone.

The first man moved to attack but the second grabbed his arm. "Wait a little longer. We're still too close to the mansion and it would make things difficult for us if _he_ were to get involved."

The first drew back reluctantly as they began their pursuit.

* * *

"_I wonder if I'll see him tonight_…" Ka**n**a thought innocently as she stepped onto the grass of the neighborhood park dressed in her best skirt and cutest pink top. It was a beautiful night. The moon floated high in the sky and a couple of dark clouds flew above the tree tops. Kana walked under the branches of tall trees. "_Yes, tonight for sure…_" she thought excitedly. She stopped at the rocky edge of the glistening koi pond as it reflected the light of the moon. She could sense that something was different about tonight. Something wonderful was about to happen.

A warm breeze blew in from the entrance to the park.

"Who the hell do they think they are anyway?!" I spouted in blind anger while making my way home from the Nura's, and passing through the park. A little ways in I spotted Kana, one of my oldest friends, standing by the koi pond and I ran to meet her, "Kana!"

Kana heard a voice and looked around, trying not to appear too frightened. She recognized this voice, it was her friend Kaya. But wait… wasn't Kaya dead? "_Then how could she be here right now_?" thought Kana. "Who are you?…" she said shakily, turning on her heels and looking around the park as far as she could see, but no one was there…

I stood less than five feet from Kana , yet still I could not be seen. "_So it's true… Humans really can't see me..._" I thought but decided to try once more. "_Even if she can't see me, I still might be able to get through to her_!" I thought with confidence. "Kana," I urged, grabbing her sleeve. "It's me!"

Her expression clearly showed fear but she did not pull away. "You're… a ghost?" asked Kana. I was surprised at how little she reacted to me. I half expected her to run away screaming, but she just stood there shaking, looking in my direction. It was like she was used to this...

"Something like a ghost-" I replied, almost laughing before a strong gust of wind blew from behind me, coupled with the sprinkling of water. Kana's knees buckled as she looked on with terror, and I got a bad feeling. Someone was standing behind me; I could feel them; their frigid presence.

A black leather sleeve passed in front of me and in a flash, pulled me back into the man's chest, holding me by the neck.

His hand pressed hard into my back. "Kaya!" yelled Ka**n**a over the sound of zapping electricity.

"Gengen. Run…" a gruff voice commanded.

It felt like several tiny bombs had gone off inside me and I couldn't move anymore. Water splashed everywhere and out of my mouth. My body became week.

The man who had spoken began to laugh in a guarded tone. As he did, I felt another strange feeling wash over me, the body holding me straightened, and for one horrifying moment, I couldn't see anything. The laughing stopped.

A few seconds later, my vision rematerialized near a line of trees.

Someone was carrying me in his arms wearing a black and blue kimono with weapons protruding from his back. I looked up and the person who met my eyes was Rikuo! He was in his yokai form!

"This dark night," he paused, allowing the moonlight to reflect off his sword, "is perfect for a little sparing between friends, wouldn't you agree?" Rikuo inquired. My attacker, a man wearing a long coat with spiky coal black hair and a grim expression grit his teeth at Rikuo's words.

"Ryuji! Stop this now!" an aggressive female voice demanded and a girl who looked about sixteen, the same age as Rikuo and myself stepped forward. I realized it was the same girl who attacked me in the alley, Yura. But what was she doing here?

"Sorry Yura, but you know I can't do that," said Ryuji confidently.

"Brother, she hasn't done anything. She may be a yokai now, but she was once human! And she is with Nura! I'm sure she's-" Yura stopped when she noticed the hand positioned inches from her nose, about to strike and glowing with electricity.

In a burst of light and smoke Yura was pulled behind Rikuo, while someone jumped back carrying me. A familiar hat and dark cloak stood in front of me protectively, staff raised. It was Kurotabo!

"Ma- Mamiru," Yura stuttered. He was the one who attacked her with the lighting from his hand.

"I think it's about time you guys put down those shikigami of yours. We had a pact remember?" shot Kurotabo.

"That was only to defeat Abe no Seimei," stated Ryuji. "And besides, you're the one interfering in our business! -Garo!" his water shikigami reacted inside their bottles and spread with terrifying speed around him to resemble the form of a dog from Hell.

"We are the ones interfering?" asked Rikuo.

"That girl belongs to us. And if you already figured out she's a yokai, then you know about the tag concealing her. And that's why we cannot let you escape," Ryuji shot and I took a step back. The red-headed onmyoji began running and the shikigami Garo followed next to him. Mamiru broke away as he reached Rikuo, circumventing the swing of Rikuo's sword, and heading straight for Kurotabo and me. Yura pulled her paper shikigami from her purse and tried throwing them at Mamiru and Garo, but she summoned them too late. Garo weaved itself around Rikuo, leaving him with no choice but to stay behind and deal with Ryuji's troublesome shikigami as it tried to engulf him, which meant Kurotabo and I would have to deal with Mamiru on our own.

"Yura," called her brother. "You know, you really shouldn't get involved" he sneered. Yura appeared as if she was being torn in two. She hated having to fight her brother and she hated having to fight Mamiru. "You knew this day would come eventually."

"No!" Yura exclaimed in exasperation and stood firm as she began summoning her next two shikigami. Though, once again too late. Ryuji snapped his fingers and a gaizer of water shot up from the ground at Yura's feet.

Kurotabo raised his sleeve and a seemingly endless wave of weaponry shot towards Mamiru. Sidestepping them with impressive agility, he came within striking range of Kurotabo. Lighting began rushing out of his hands.

I couldn't help but close my eyes. Hearing a loud _clank-_ing sound, I chanced opening one eye a sliver.

Kurotabo was holding Mamiru at bay with a staff, but not his usual golden one. No, this was made of a silvery metal with a black-rubber grip covering its length except for the ends. "Rubber doesn't conduct electricity," he stated with satisfaction. Mamiru continued his assault, apparently unfazed. Electricity caused the pole to shake aggressively in Kurotabo's hands. He tried desperately to hand on but his control was thrown off for a split second and in that time, Mamiru grabbed Kurotabo by the collar and threw him into a nearby tree. "Ah!" he wailed as he collided with an earsplitting crash. His hat fell to the ground beside him.

Rikuo looked quickly over his shoulder while trying to defend against repeated assaults by Ryuji's shikigami. Fighting the onmyoji without Motoi and his spirit blade was difficult. But his comrades were in danger! "I have to keep protecting them." Despite Rikuo's great skill, his sword could do very little against Ryuji's water, even as he charged them with his fear.

As Rikuo looked back, Mamiru began to charge at me again. I could feel the air becoming humid and difficult to breath.

Using Makyou Shisui Rikuo disappeared, rematerializing in front of me and fending off the lighting attack. As Mamiru attempted to sidestep him again, Rikuo jumped with graceful movements, cutting a long gash into the onmyoji's back right between his shoulder blades. But despite his injuries, Mamiru wheeled around, his hand extending towards Rikuo's face.

The sudden desperation of Rikuo's aura startled Kurotabo into wakefulness. Reaching deep into his sleeves, he pulled a collection of little paper balls and threw them into the fray. They hit the ground and exploded into giant clouds of smoke.

The crashing of weapons began to subside as the smoke spread, engulfing the field and everyone in it and the air dropped to an eerie silence.

Smoke swirled as both parties rushed to take advantage of the low-visibility.

A soft rain (instigated by Ryuji's water shikigami) began to fall, causing the smoke to disperse.

At the edge of the forest, Rikuo, Kurotabo, a disheveled Yura, and I stood beside one another as the air cleared. Near the pond, Ryuji held an arrogant, unsatisfied expression. And next to him, Mamiru held Ka**n**a by the throat.

"Kana!" Rikuo yelled. The fight had distracted him. "_They won't get away with threatening her_," Rikuo thought darkly.

"Let her go and fight us with honor! She has nothing to do with this!" Kurotabo retaliated angrily.

"What does it matter? She's here. I think it's only smart if we utilize all means available to us," he said in a slimy voice.

"Let…Her...Go..." Rikuo warned as. He began to release the rest of his fear.

"Ts," Ryuji hissed as his arrogant smile grew larger, but he couldn't hide the slight feeling of worry building inside him at seeing the fear of the leader of the Night Parade of One Hundred Demons.

Ryuji felt wind rushing behind him.

In an instant, Ka**n**a stood between Kurotabo and myself. A blade hovered by Ryuji's right ear and in his left, Rikuo threatened, "Get out of my town."

Mamiru flinched but Ryuji waved him off, cautioning his partner to stay back. "We will retreat for now, but this is not the end. That girl belongs to us," he scorned, glaring daringly at me. Kurotabo's staff moved between us protectively.

"Gengen," he called and his shikigami whizzed to recollect inside the bamboo bottles.

Rikuo lowered his sword and the two defeated onmyoji stalked away, disappearing into the deepening shadows of the city.

A few terribly silent moments passed.

"Why would they do that?" Rikuo questioned.

"Do what?" Yura responded dazedly.

"Go out of their way to attack a yokai, especially one who has never harmed humans."

Yura looked like she was about to cry despite her great strength and skill. Facing her only brother and dear childhood friend brought this out in her. "_How did this happen? How could I let this happen? Only three and a half years have passed since we fought together to protect the world from Abe no Saimei. Do they really still feel such bitterness toward yokai?_" Yura was beside herself. She knew their feelings hadn't developed overnight. The Keikain's hatred of demons had lasted for generations.

Ka**n**a tried to comfort her, "Yura, it's okay, I'm sure everything is fine. Right?" she asked Rikuo, still in his night form.

Rikuo grunted disappointingly. He couldn't bring himself to give her the answer she was looking for.

"It's the group my brother joined recently. They claim to be the 'true essence' of the Keikain clan and will do anything to eliminate yokai," Yura answered, fighting back the lump forming in her throat as she tried not to cry in front of them.

"_This sounds like the people Gramps mentioned_…" Rikuo realized.

"They attack without any hesitation and use people like shikigami. They're downright cruel and I tried to stop my brother from going with them, but… he just wouldn't listen!" her hands fisted at her sides.

"Don't worry about it," Rikuo breathed, bringing his hand to her shoulder comfortingly. "Everything will be alright. We've got this, so just let us handle it."

Yura looked at him thankfully but she was still very worried about her brother and Mamiru.

"Kuro," Rikuo called to his servant.

"Yes Master!"

"I'll take these girls home," he motioned to Yura and Kana. "You take Kaya back to the house."

"Yes Sir," Kurotabo responded with a small bow, hiding a glad smile under the rim of his hat. At first he was skeptical of his master's plan to follow Kaya from the house -with just him along to guard the master- but it actually worked out well. Now it would be easy to get information out the girl, find out more about her condition, and the onmyoji hunting her. But more importantly, he would get to spend some quality time alone with a yokai that was sure to make Aotabo extremely jealous.


	4. How Does It Feel to be Warm?

"Come on. We'd better get back while the moon is still high," ordered Kurotabo.

"If you think I'm going back there with all those yokai, you're wrong," I warned him. There was no way I was going to let him take me back there! No matter how attractive he was.

"I'm going home and that's final!"

He looked at me like I was stupid, "You _do_ know that no one _but us_ can see you right? So what's the point?"

I fumbled for an answer. Yes, I knew he was right. But that wouldn't stop me from going. After all, my mom was still at home. "_Surely she will be able to see me_…" I thought with apprehension, "_She could be my last hope_."

Kurotabo looked at my furrowed brow like he knew what I was thinking and straightened up once again. "Alright. If only to prove it to you."

I nodded happily and began walking as he fell in tow behind me.

When we reached my house, I range the doorbell and stood back. A moment before the door opened, Kurotabo stepped in front of me rudely. "Hey!" I burst.

The door opened and there stood my mom. She was still in her bathrobe. "Hello ma'am," greeted Kurotabo. "I am a monk. I was hoping to ask you for a donation to your local shrine," the _fake_ monk asked my mother.

"_Well_," I thought, "_I guess that was a decent excuse to be here at least_." But I felt bad about lying to her.

My mom looked at Kurotabo oddly before turning around and messing with her purse. I knew she would pay him. Even in the middle of the night, and to a fake monk. My mother was a saint.

As her back was turned, I reached for her sleeve to stop her. She turned quickly as I pulled on it and looked _right through me,_ back at Kurotabo. "Is there something else you need?" she asked him innocently.

"Ah, no-" he answered awkwardly, putting his hands up. When my mom turned back to fumble around in her purse, Kurotabo shot me an angry glare.

I looked away from him with a pompous expression but inside I was hurt, "_Even my own mother can't see me_…" I thought painfully as she handed him the money and they said their 'thank you's' and 'goodbye's'.

She closed the door and Kurotabo looked at the money.

I sighed and turned away. "I'll mail it back to her later," I droned as the two of us began to walk back to the Nura's mansion. The night was very quiet except for the chirping of the crickets. We walked silently for some time before Kurotabo suggested we take a shortcut through First District, insisting it was faster.

So I believed him and he led us down a few dark alleys (which creeped me out a lot), through a few side streets and down a flight of stairs.

When he noticed me tentatively clutching my arms together and shivering, he looked me in the eyes. "Don't worry. I'm plenty strong enough to take care of any stray yokai that might come after us," he said and I regarded him hopefully.

"…_Though I doubt they would_," thought Kurotabo, "_Since this is Nura Clan territory_." Although he knew it was a little selfish, he wanted me to rely on him.

As we strayed into First District, I became utterly surprised that I had never bothered coming this way before. I smiled noticing the paper lanterns were strung up and down the street. Restaurants glowed with the sights and sounds of festive people and yokai enjoying the pleasant night air. And although I didn't notice it, Kurotabo watched me happily as my ecstatic smile grew. Vendors called to us from the sidewalks selling everything from jewelry to food and souvenirs. We examined the beautiful varieties of lanterns while their yellow-orange light reflecting off the dark cobblestone streets and up into the starry sky. It had finally become warm again...

I was surprised at how many of the individuals around us were yokai, probably more than half! I thought it was strange how I never noticed them before.

"Would you like something to eat?" Kurotabo asked me when we passed another line of vendors.

"Sure!" I replied, smiling up at him contently. We walked over to one of the open vendors, a friendlier looking yokai with light blue hair and webbed fingers. Kurotabo produced the money from earlier and the vendor handed over a stick of Yakitori.

"Hey!" I whined at the fake monk.

"You said you wanted food-" he laughed. That ingrate had used my mother's -_my money_- to buy that!

He really was a yokai.

I realized, as we continued our leisurely stroll down First Street, that I was fairly certain Kurotabo had not taken us by way of any _shortcut._

"Kurotabo! It's so good to see you! I don't suppose you want to come in and have a drink with us? How about it?" proposed a respectable-looking neko yokai.

"Not tonight Ryota Neko," answered Kurotabo, waving off the cat and placing his hand on my back to make sure I kept walking. The smells escaping the restaurant were amazing! I almost wanted to go inside…

"Are you sure?! We have a special on soba noodles tonight. They're your favorite aren't they?!"

"Maybe another time," Kurotabo called over his shoulder. But I got the feeling he intended to return for some later.

As we continued to walk, I decided it would be nice to talk with my companion a bit more. "It's so warm here," I began, not quite sure how to start. "It's got to be at least ten degrees warmer than back in the park," I declared, putting my hand to my warming face.

"That's because of all the yokai aura," he stated.

"Oh,"

Kurotabo continued to explain, "Anytime yokai gather like this and a lot of it comes together, it can be pretty stifling. But you will get used to it. Actually, it's a welcome feeling for most yokai. After a while, we never want to be without it."

That sounded really nice, being warm all the time and always surrounded by friends. It kind of reminded me of school. But I guess their intentions were a bit less honorable.

* * *

After Rikuo dropped off Yura at the apartment she rented, he went to drop off Kana at her house. His mind, however, could not stop thinking about Ryuji's threat… "_That girl belongs to us- This is not the end._"

While Rikuo was thinking, Kana tried to talk to him, "Rikuo-"

"What, yeah?" he asked, pulled from his thoughts. His foot landed on the roof of another building and he pressed down instinctively, leaping into the air as he bound from top to top.

"It's just… you look really worried."

"Do I?" he asked. Though he still wasn't not ready to focus on her. Yura's voice echoed through his mind, "_Nura, you need to be very careful. I am the next head of the Keikain clan, but my brother has become a lot stronger and so has Mamiru. And this group they are a part of… I may not know much about it, but I know that if you really care for this girl, you must do everything you can not to let them catch her. Because the moment they do… she's done for..._"

"Rikuo!" Kana whined and pulled his ear.

"Ow!" he howled. "What was that for?!"

"For ignoring the girl you just saved!"

Rikuo rolled his eyes but he didn't want Kana to hate him, after all, she was one of his closest, and oldest friends. "Kana," he began seriously.

She blushed, happy that he was speaking to her freely again. As she felt the wind rush through her hair, it reminded her of how much she missed this… him carrying her through the night like a daring superhero. Kana shook her head, "_No! I can't think of him that way! After all, he's related to Rikuo isn't he_?" she pondered. After all this time, he still hadn't told her the truth. But she was fairly certain. "_It would be like dating his older brother!_" she thought shamefully.

Kana wondered if Yura knew who this yokai really was.

"Kana, why did you come here tonight?" Rikuo questioned.

"Well…" she tried to think of something. The true reason was that she hoped to catch a glimpse of him riding through the night with his parade of demons as he had in the past. He fascinated her, and she would do anything to know more about him, to be closer to him.

"I was just out for a late-night walk, that's all!" she declared with a smile.

"_Sure_…" Rikuo thought.

His heart warmed whenever he saw her sweet smile, even if he knew she was lying. He especially adored it when she looked at him with those big, round eyes of hers, which emphasized just how fragile she was. He felt a great need to protect her welling up inside him every time they were together, and in the years since they entered high school, that feeling had only grown...

Whether he was human or yokai didn't matter. He would protect Kana no matter what.

"Hey... can you tell me your name?" she whispered.

"_My name_…" Rikuo thought. There was _no way_ he could tell her that, no matter how much he wanted to. His life, no, the well being of his entire family might be put in jeopardy if even one person knew his true identity. "My name… is not something for you to know."

"Oh! But why not?!" Kana demanded as she clenched her small hands in frustration.

"Because. It is not yet time," Rikuo told her.

Kana had no choice but to drop the conversation there. She knew this yokai would not tell her that. No matter how many times she asked, it was always the same answer. She never hated anyone, but this… If Yura Keikain or Tsurara Oikawa knew who he really was... then she was very jealous of them. She wanted to become a part of their world and nothing would stop her from doing everything she could to try.

* * *

Our walk through the north side of town lasted quite a while. Not that I minded, but I was getting very tired, and my feet were sore. As we rounded another corner, Kurotabo unexpectedly struck up another conversation. "So how does it feel to be warm?" he asked. "I mean, for the first time-"

"Well…" I thought hard. What did it feel like? I realized I felt the same kind of warmth while I was staying in the Nura's house. It was quite strange.

"It feels like the air is alive. Like something could jump out at me at any moment... And everything looks different, like it's clear and foggy at the same time..." After walking through the city I realized that everything I saw was alive with color, even in the dark. But on the other hand, things which used to hold great beauty for me like clothing stores and electronics, became blurred, as if something in me didn't want to see them. Or was it that I no longer cared to see them?

"That sounds interesting. I never had the opportunity to experience it firsthand. I was born a yokai, by the thoughts and feelings of humans. So the feeling was never new to me. It has always been just 'the way things are' –never _new_ or _different_," his hat fell low over his eyes, as if he was sad, and I looked on with concern. More than one member of the Nura clan yokai had once been human. Even Ao had spoken of it before.

"Don't worry. Everything is just great here!" I brought my arms up behind my head. "At first, I thought being a yokai would suck. I mean, I couldn't hang out with my friends or go to school anymore. But now I have new friends, and a new family. I'm actually kind of excited! I get to explore a whole new world, the yokai world!" I watched Kurotabo smile emphatically under his hat and looked back up at the stars. The moon was passed its highest point and had begun its decent towards earth. It really was a beautiful night.

I was getting quite tired. Glancing down at my watch, I realized we had been walking almost_ four hours!_ I rubbed the sand out of my eyes as I struggled to stay awake and shivered visibly as a freezing wind blew down the empty street. The last traces of heat were leaving my body as we walked farther and farther away from First Street.

I stumbled and caught myself, standing up and shivering again as another bitter cold gust of wind ruffled my skirt. Kurotabo couldn't help but notice the increasing ferocity of my shivers and so he decided to offer me his scarf. Grabbing my arm a moment and pulling us to stand next to a wall as he removed the scarf and handed it to me, saying "Here," in a casual voice.

"No thanks," I replied, surprised. "And isn't a monk's scarf supposed to be sacred? Are you allowed to take it off?"

He laughed musically again. "I'm not a real monk. And besides, no one's watching."

When I didn't move, staring dumbly at him, he grabbed the scarf and wrapped it around my shoulders. I felt awkward. He was being so kind, I began to get the feeling I had been tricked. But I let it continue anyway.

A little ways ahead, I stumbled once more and he caught me, "You need to rest," he demanded.

"I'm fine. Let's keep going. I want to get home as soon as possible," I said tiredly as Kurotabo sat me down on a nearby bench. It was the middle of the night and less than five minutes passed before I was fast asleep. He laid me against his shoulder and fell asleep too, leaning quietly on my head.

A little yokai happened to walk out of the Nura's gate, just around the corner, and spot Kurotabo and me. "There you are Sir! We've been waiting for you for hours! Where have you been?!"

Kurotabo put a finger to his lips, successfully silencing the little yokai and sending him scurrying back inside the house. Kurotabo sighed contently as we continued to rest, rapped in the heat of his scarf until morning.


	5. The Swordsman

"Night Mai!"

"Goodnight Akane," said the woman as she left her job at the bar with her coat and wallet in hand. She felt like giggling. It had been a splendid night with many generous tips.

The night was at its darkest and a cold wind rustled the leaves.

Out of an alley came a young man wearing a black kimono. He stepped in front of the woman, blocking her path.

"Hey, get out of the way kid! Isn't it past your curfew?"

"Not mine. This is just business," said the boy.

"What?"

He drew a long sword from his hip and lifted it pointedly at the woman. She began to step back, fear pinching her face. "_Is he going to kill me_?" thought the woman.

"Mai Setsura-" stated the boy.

"Yes?" she asked in a timid voice.

"You are the Geisha infamous for using your unique skills to hypnotize men and steel their money-"

The woman grew defensive. "Who wants to know?" She tightened her grip on the purse.

The boy smiled. He took a step forward and then seemed to vanish with a gust of wind. In an instant, he was behind the woman. A sharp pain erupted from the base of her neck and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

"Bye Mom! I'm off to school!"

"Goodbye Rikuo! Have a good day!" Wakana yelled out of the foyer.

In a flash, he crossed the cobblestone steps leading outside the gate.

"Wait for me Master Rikuo!" Tsurara hollered after him. Aotabo, in his human form, walked leisurely behind them on their way to school. Before he was out of the foyer, he caught a glimpse of the show Wakana was watching from the next room. It was a news real.

"_Another mysterious disappearance was reported recently. Mai Setsura went missing after she left work at a bar late last night. Not a trace of her could be found at the scene. This case is remarkably similar to those of Hotaru Morida, the famous child psychic and Junichi Tanaka, the 16 year old Kendo prodigy and under 18 representative for Japan. It is reported that Mai was well known for her remarkable talents as a priestess and traditional Japanese dancer. In other news…"_

"Hey Aotabo! Are you coming?!" called Rikuo from the gate.

"You better get a move on or we'll leave you behind!" teased Tsurara.

* * *

"Hello, I'm Junichi." A tall young man in a ruffled high school uniform and spiky black hair bowed in front of the class. "I'm a new student and I hope to get along with all of you." He straightened up and said a short "thanks" before heading to his seat on the far side of the room. Rikuo couldn't help but notice the unusual looks developing on his friends faces.

Shima stared at Junichi with huge bug eyes and Tsurara watched him dazedly and with a giddy smile. "_If I wasn't totally devoted to Master Rikuo…_" thought Tsurara, "_I would totally love to go on a date with this guy!.._."

After class, the Paranormal Patrol met in an empty classroom. "Nura!" bellowed Kiyotsugu as he threw himself at Rikuo.

Tsurara casually pulled Rikuo out of the line of fire and Kiyotsugu went spiraling into a pile of old boxes in the back of the classroom. The rest of the club went back to their conversation. "So you were talking about this super great Kendo guy…" Saori reminded Shima. He pulled open Kiyotsugu's laptop and looked up the story.

"Yeah, his name's Junichi Tanaka. He's the under 18 Kendo representative for Japan, but he's only sixteen, and he went missing a few weeks ago!" A news real began to play on the screen. Aotabo recognized it as the one he'd glimpsed earlier that morning. When the reporter talked about Junichi, a picture of a young man with shaggy black hair wearing a black kimono appeared. "See! He looks just like the guy who just transferred into our class!"

"What!" yelled Kiyotsugu from under a box. He scrambled back over to the computer. "He even has the same name! Maybe he's a yokai!"

Saori put her hands on her hips, "Oh come on Kiyotsugu! You're always saying stuff like that!"

"Yeah," said Natsumi, "And it's not nice to insult the new student like that! I'm sure he's just a kind, super hot guy who just happens to look like the missing kid."

"And have the same name?" Kiyotsugu and Shima chimed in.

"But that doesn't mean I'm a yokai," said a silky voice from the doorway.

The Paranormal Patrol members turned from the computer in surprise. Tsurara grew starry eyed again and leapt to grasp Junichi's arm. "Oh don't worry! They were just kidding!" she said while looking into his eyes. Junichi's gaze paused over Rikuo and for a moment, it darkened before giving the rest of the Paranormal Patrol a friendly smile.

Aotabo stood by the wall closest to the door with an agitated and fearful look, "_How did I not notice him!_"

"Brother, lets go," called a small but energetic voice from behind Junichi. A young girl wearing a middle school uniform began pulling on Junichi's other arm. Tsurara shot her a questioning glare but the girl just smiled cutely back at Tsurara.

Junichi's fragile smile faded as he turned to leave. "Rikuo, I'll be seeing you," said the young man as he slipped out of Tsurara's grasp.

"Well that was weird," stated Saori.

"_How did he come in like that? I should have at least sensed his aura._" Thought Rikuo. He and Aotabo exchanged knowing glances. "I think it's time I headed home."

"Wait! Do you really have to go so soon Nura!"

"Yeah."

"And my mom said I'll get in trouble if I'm not home before 6:30," added Tsurara.

"Uh, yeah, mine too," Aotabo followed them quickly out the door.

* * *

In the distant city of Kyoto, Akifusa had barricaded himself in a small and very old house deep in the woods on the side of a mountain. It was cramped and cold, but still he stayed, diligently forging what was to become the new Lord of Pandemoniom's, Rikuo's, new spirit blade.

Sparks flew everywhere and Akifusa brought the hammer down once more. He put it aside and lifted the blade with gloved hands into a pool of water. It sizzled. He let it simmer until the orange glow left the metal and it acclimated to the water, which took a while, and when the glow became only a faint red tint along the sharp edge, he lifted it out and back onto the stone slab next to his hammer. He walked over to the window where the handle for the blade rested next to a bottle of water. He removed his gloves and took a long, deep sip, grabbing the handle to finish his work on the braid. He placed the water next to him on the floor, sat down, and began.

"_Yura, you will be the next clan head._" That thought ran over and over in Akifusa's mind. The former clan head, Hidemoto the 27th heir, told her on his death bed that she would become the next heir, and the beloved 13th heir agreed with him, as did most of their family. It was hardly questionable at this point. "Ah!" he poked himself with the needle due to his wondering attention. No cool wind blew in through the window to relieve him of his torment. He clenched his fist but the pain only increased.

Akifusa returned to his work. "This sword _will_ be great. I should be paying attention," he scolded himself. But he could not calm down. Sitting there simmering in silence was going to kill him!

It was dark when Akifusa stood up and walked back to the stone table where the nearly finished blade of a new sword tempted him. He reached for the hammer without his gloves on, but instead his hand moved over the blade. He grabbed it tightly between his fingers. The metal had cooled considerably but it was still hot enough to demand discomfort. He looked down at it with wanting eyes as he clutched it deep in his palm. Hot liquid escaped between his fingers, dripping down his arm as he smiled in the firelight.

"Akifusa!" called a gruff voice from the other side of the door.

"Yes?" he responded and put down the blade. He quickly ducked his hands under the water and then dried them on a towel and wiped the blade clean.

"It's me, open up."

Akifusa crossed the dirt floor and as he opened the door for the two men, he asked Ryuji, "How did it go?"

"That doesn't matter. Rikuo and the Nura clan are too strong for us alone."

"It's a good thing Junichi brought us another one then." Akifusa opened the closet door behind him, careful of his hands.

The door, which appeared small, opened into a large room decorated with darkly colored shoji screens. Torches built into the walls cast dim light. In the center of the floor, crouching on the tatami mats was a woman in her early twenties. Her hands were clenched on her thighs and her expression was vacant. As the three men entered the room, she did not move.

Ryuji looked at the woman and felt his hanger rising within him, but he did not show it.

"She will be your new doll."

It took Ryuji a moment to answer as he assessed the situation. "This is great. You and Mamiru each have one and now I finally have a doll of my own. Really, I'm grateful!" The energy in his tone could almost be taken as sarcastic.

"Just get it done. I've already dispatched the others."

"We may be on the same side, but don't talk like you're in charge of me, because you're not," Ryuji growled. He sent a dangerous glare at Akifusa before he and Mamiru departed again.

On their way out, Mamiru asked in a quiet, almost robotic voice, "This will protect Yura, right?"

"You can be sure of that," Ryuji answered him. "If Yura continues to put her faith in demons, she cannot become the next head of the Keikain clan of onmyoji. One day, the yokai will stab her in the back. It is our job to protect her from that fate by whatever means necessary."

* * *

The Nura house was bustling in preparation for dinner and somehow I managed to get myself caught up in the middle of it.

"Food?! Food!" yelled the demons,banging their fists on the table.

"Calm down! I'm sure they'll be right out." I spoke as loudly as I dared and tried to motion with my hands for them to quiet down with a nervous smile.

"Mrs. Nura, Yuki Onna, where are you?" I pleaded.

Beside me, Kejoro walked through the open door carrying the first wave of food. "I'm sure Lady Wakana be right out." Kejoro sighed, "Things always run more smoothly when Yuki Onna is around to help, but since she's still at school, we have to deal with Lady Wakana by ourselves."

Even though Kejoro was trying to stay positive, ever since Kurotabo and I got back, I could tell she felt bad about the bath incident. At one point she pulled me aside, "_Listen_," she had said. "_I'm sorry about what happened earlier. If I hadn't told you to take a bath, you wouldn't have had to be in that situation_."

"_It's fine. It doesn't really bother me anymore. It actually worked out pretty well_."

Wakana stumbled into the dining room, carrying another several helpings of food. "Yeah!" cheered the yokai.

Behind Wakana entered Kurotabo, and he laughed at the excitement of the other yokai, and then he became sober again. "The Master will be arriving soon. We should greet him."

So Mrs. Nura, Kejourou, Kurotabo, and I headed to the foyer just in time to catch Rikuo and the others as they walked through the gate. I ran eagerly to their side and asked what I missed in school that day. "Nothing much," responded Rikuo.

"Oo, but there was this really cute guy that just transferred into our class," Tsurara began. "And you would never have guessed, but apparently there is this story going around that he is actually some Kendo champ that went missing a while ago."

"Huh?" I looked between Tsurara and the gate with a confused chibi-like expression. "And… is that him there?" I said, pointing to a guy about our age wearing our school uniform, standing on top of the gate with his sword drawn. Tsurara and Rikuo jumped.

"That's him! It's Junichi!" squealed Tsurara as she hid behind me.

"Hey," I growled at Tsurara. "Why are you hiding behind me? Do you honestly think I can protect you?" I asked sarcastically.

"Rikuo Nura-" Junichi announced from his perch atop the gate.

"You have something that belongs to us and it's time you hand her over."

"What?" Rikuo began. "I don't know what you're talking about."

A hint of annoyance broke through Junichi's calm, serious exterior. "That girl," he said. Junichi pointed to me with his sword. It reflected the light of the setting sun painfully into our eyes. "Kaya Inohana is marked with our seal. You can't stop us and you can't save her. It's like I said-"

"So, she belongs to you…" Rikuo interrupted. His voice was cool and low. A wind settled around our feet and the sakura petals danced in the breeze. "If you feel that way," he began drawing his sword from its sheath, aiming it tauntingly at his opponent, "then come down here and take her!"

A/N: I don't use the names Kurata or Yuki Onna unless it is absolutely necessary. This is because Aotabo and Tsurara are the names used in the 'list of characters' and I wanted to be able to refer to each character consistently (at least in narration). This also holds true for characters such as Wakana. Please review and tell me what you think about the story so far! ;3

PS- Do you think Kubinashi's and Kejoro's relationship in the anime/manga is a romantic one? Or do they just act like brother and sister? Honestly, tell me what you think!


	6. Bakenekoya

"Hm," Junichi closed his eyes and laughed quietly. "Miss Kaya, tell me something. I've heard you enjoy sports and are one of the brightest students in our class. You aim high," Junichi jumped from the gate to stand on the path in front of us. He raised his head and met my gaze, then slowly began to walk towards me. "So why would you pass up the chance to have a body capable of inhuman power and skill? A body like mine…"

I opened my mouth to speak but Rikuo stuck his sword between us, stopping Junichi's advance. "I _said_ you fight me," Rikuo insisted in his deep, smooth voice.

Junichi shot him a rigid glare and a tense moment hung like static in the air before Junichi made the first move. His sword turned and slashed at Rikuo from below. Rikuo successfully blocked the attack but Junichi continued his onslaught. Their movements where so quick and graceful, all I could see was the shine of their blades when they collided and the sway of their bodies with each dance-like motion.

While I watched them, I began to notice that my back was hurting, badly. I pressed my hand to it. But I couldn't tear my eyes away from the fight. The pain continued, unabated, so I decided to endure what I could for now and concentrate on the fight.

Junichi caught Rikuo with his sword too high and slashed him across the stomach. I held my breath. To my great relief, the space in Rikuo's abs faded into a black smoke and he reappeared a few meters behind Junichi. Rikuo began to speak, "I'll admit you're good. But to use my full strength against a mere human wouldn't be fair."

"But I'm not human," corrected Junichi. "Not anymore." He seemed proud of this fact.

"Hm," Rikuo smiled. "You're right. But regardless, if this is _all_ those who bear the Tomoyoshi are capable of," he stated, "then I'm not going to use my full strength against you."

Inside, Junichi's emotions were raging. He wanted to kill this poor bastard! But he refrained; per his master's orders. He knew this opponent's abilities would take time to feel out. Neither one of them were ready for a final battle, nor was that his mission. But still…

Reluctantly, Junichi put away his sword and turned to leave. He began walking under the gate and away from the Nura mansion.

I and many of the occupants of the house watched him go. Junichi began to speak one last time, "We will see each other again soon Miss Kaya. And I expect a favorable answer when we do."

* * *

That night as I lay in bed, tucked under the sheets of my futon, my mind buzzed with worried questions. "_Who are they and why are they after me? What if Rikuo or somebody else gets hurt?! And if I only cause trouble for them, then why don't they just send me away? Are they protecting me or what? Or, could it be that yokai are more honorable than I thought?..._"

Breakfast the next morning was quiet. A blanket of gloom had been cast over the yokai. The entire house seemed to have been effected by the events of the night before.

I decided to take another bath, this time uninterrupted. When I finally got out, it was almost time for lunch.

As I headed down the hall to the dining room, Kejoro stopped me, "Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"Um, to get some food."

"Not today! You're coming with us-" she exclaimed and dragged me swiftly out the door.

"What was that?" Wakana wondered as she felt the wind in our wake while preparing for lunch.

Tsurara scampered through the hallway carrying a bright yellow and white kimono, "Hey Lady Wakana! Have you seen Kaya anywhere?" asked Tsurara.

"I think she, Kejoro, Kubinashi, Aotabo, and Kurotabo went somewhere for lunch. Knowing them, they probably won't be back for a while."

"_Oh boy_," thought Tsurara and rolled her eyes. She knew where this was going.

**The Image of Tsurara's Brain:**

** Kejoro x Kubinashi + Aotabo + Kaya x Kurotabo = … ;3 …**

"I'm coming too!" cried Tsurara. "_And maybe I can get master Rikuo to come with us!..._" she thought devilishly but Wakana grabbed her delicately by the collar, before she could escape.

"Now, won't you stay and help me with lunch?" Wakana asked innocently and looked Tsurara in the eye.

* * *

I wasn't surprised when we turned up at the cat's bar on First Street. On the way there Kurotabo, Aotabo, and Kubinashi joined us.

Saburo Neko was sweeping the sidewalk outside the restaurant. He looked up when he heard us coming and his peaceful expression grew into a huge smile. "Members of the Nura clan, welcome back!" he exclaimed. "Follow me and I'll take you to my boss."

We followed the neko yokai down a long hallway. Now that it was daytime and I could see clearly, I was transfixed by his fuzzy cat-like ears. They twitched at every sound and looked so very soft…

After following Saburo down the hall, we stood at the threshold of a gigantic room, overflowing with yokai of all shapes and sizes. My senses came alive at all the sights and sounds. Somewhere there was music playing. It felt like I belonged here.

Saburo disappeared into the hustle and bustle of the crowd, returning a moment later with Ryota Neko. "Hello my friends!" welcomed Ryota. "It's nice to see you again." His eyes told me that statement was directed, for the most part, at me. His gaze drifted to Kurotabo. "I hope you're planning to stay this time," he added and clasped his hands together. "And _my_, what a _lovely_ guest you've brought. In that school uniform, she's so cute, I should ask _her_ to work here!" he exclaimed. I could feel myself blushing a deep red even though I knew he was only joking. "So how 'bout it? Would you like to work here?" he asked me in a sweet voice.

"She's fine. Please just show us to our table Ryota," Kurotabo intercepted.

"Sure thing," said the cat. Inwardly, Ryota was chuckling, as were most of Kuro's companions. It was just too easy to get at that monk!

"So what kind of yokai are you?" asked one of the waitresses as they served our food. She had absolutely gorges curly blond hair and green eyes and wore a sakura pink kimono which came low on her ample chest. She reminded me a bit of Kejoro. I didn't know how to answer her so I just smiled and began eating.

"Uh, she's a mink yokai!" declared Kejoro. Even though it was a lie, I appreciated that she was trying to cover for me.

I was surprised to find the food was pretty normal. The soba noodles and catnip tea were amazing! Of course, there were a few unidentifiable dishes, but I avoided those. Overall, the meal went pretty smoothly. It felt nice having my friends next to me.

Kubinashi and Kejoro were talking to each other almost constantly. It seemed they had grown even closer than when I first met them.

Aotabo and Kurotabo were drinking (a lot) and although he tried to hide it, I could tell Kurotabo was holding back and not drinking as much as he usually would. When we caught each others' eye, we would smile and we laughed. He asked me what my school life was like and if I liked it here.

I told him that my school life was more routine but now that I lived with yokai, every day was a surprise. I confessed I missed my old life, however, I was beginning to enjoy the yokai world more and more with each day, despite the shadowy figures threatening me.

Kurotabo listened intently and continued to look at me with those striking eyes even when I couldn't meet his gaze.

After a hardy meal and lots of laughs, we left Bakenekoya, making sure to thank Ryota and Saburo Neko on our way out.

* * *

"Inohana!" yelled Yura as she rounded the corner of the Nura's gate.

"Hey, it's the onmyoji girl!" cried one of the little yokai from the front yard. Yura ran inside the house without bothering to take off her shoes.

Rikuo, in his human form, happened to be passing by and she stopped to speak with him. "Where is Inohana?" she demanded.

"Um," he scratched his head. "I think she went out to lunch with Kejoro and the others in First District."

"OOHH NOOO!" squealed Yura and she waved her fists in the air angrily. "How could you let her leave the house when my brother and the other onmyoji are after her?!"

Yura turned and ran back out, "Wait Yura!" Rikuo hollered but she was already on her way.

"_I have to save Inohana!_" thought Yura. "_She has no idea how much danger she's in!_"

* * *

I was amazed at how much yokai could drink without getting drunk. Not that I ever had a drink myself, but Ao and Kuro threw back bottles like there was no tomorrow! And yet, on the walk home they appeared totally unfazed! I wondered if alcohol was like water to yokai or if they just had a higher tolerance for it.

Aotabo stopped abruptly and I bumped into his back with a muffled thud. "_Well that hurt_," I thought to myself. Then I noticed my friends' faces. They were serious and I began to get a bad feeling.

"Ao-" Kurotabo signaled.

"Yeah," confirmed Aotabo and I saw his shoulders tense and his head turn so he could keep an eye on me while the others formed a protective circle.

But my friends were not the only ones who could feel the foreboding presence surrounding us. I could feel it too, like a giant dark wave bearing down on us. Before I realized it, I had collapsed on the ground. My back was killing me! The searing pain felt like it was emanating from the center of my spine and crawling outwards under my skin.

"What's wrong?!" bellowed Aotabo. I threw my arms around my stomach, trying to withstand the increasing pain. It hurt like hell! I thought I was going to throw up.

"Kaya, try and hold on!" cried Kejoro.

Kubinashi glanced at her and added, "We have to find them as soon as possible. They must be doing something to her!"

Our enemy appeared before us. Each one stood on the roof of a difference building high above us. Among them were Ryuji, Mamiru, Junichi, and a young girl with long black hair and purple eyes wearing a black pleated skirt and blouse. Aotabo recognized her as the girl who accompanied Junichi to school.

Junichi and the girl watched Ryuji carefully but Mamiru was the first to react. "Hotaru," he said robotically and the black haired girl took a step forward. So that was her name…

"Yes Sir," she stated obediently. There was a childlike bounce in Hotaru's voice when she talked. I couldn't decide whether she was adorable or just scary.

Clouds swirled overhead and rain began to fall. Mamiru jumped from the building with his electricity sparking through the rain. Hotaru put her hands together, lowered her head, and closed her eyes like she was praying. She mumbled something and extended her hands towards Mamiru. Electricity began flying everywhere. The range of Mamiru's lightning had increased! For a terrifying moment, I thought the lightning would strike my friends. "_What if it kills them_?!" I thought. I grit my teeth and dug in. I couldn't let that happen! I put my hands up like Hotaru and tried to focus every ounce of my strength towards stopping the lightning before it reached my friends.

A loud bang like the sound of a falling tree echoed through the streets as a wall of fire erupted between us and the onmyoji. Flames licked the freezing rain and I felt my strength waning. A shining silver blade cut through the dampening fire and Junichi's black kimono emerged. I could see the reflection of my teary eyes on the glossy surface of the blade. An ear splitting _SSSHHIIING_ broke through the din. Kurotabo stood before me, blocking Junichi's attack with his dance of the black weapons.

Junichi jumped over the wall of flames with impressive agility and I collapsed.

I couldn't feel anything anymore. My body was cold and numb.

"Kaya!" yelled Kurotabo. "_This is bad. This is really really bad_," he thought as sweat dripped down his cheek. The fire dissipated and the rain become so dense, it was difficult to see. A thrust upwards and all Kurotabo could see was the collection of clouds overhead. He had been hit by the butt of Junichi's sword and flung into the air. He collided with Kejoro as she tried to catch him. Kubinashi attempted to entangle Junichi in his red string but Junichi cut through the string like it was just ordinary string. Aotabo's fist came down on Junichi from above but he avoided the blow and looked Aotabo in the eyes, as if this fight was beginning to bore him. Suddenly Junichi disappeared, shrouded by the violent downpour.

All of my friends looked around wildly, attempting to locate the enemy through the thick rain. "Gengen…" Ryuji yelled, but just before he told his shikigami to "run," a desperate female voice screamed.

"Fog of confusion, shroud all the yokai!"

A deep white fog spread through the area. It covered all of the buildings and flew through the alleys. I felt strong arms pick me up and begin to flee. And that's when I finally passed out.

**A/N:** Remember that time when Kurotabo and Kaya were walking down First Street and Ryota Neko asked them to come in and try the soba but Kurotabo told him "maybe another time"?

Yeah, he meant that. ;3

Review and tell me what you think! What would you like to see in future chapters? Is there anything you don't want to happen? Reviewing is fun! Go ahead, try it. There's a little box right below here. Just scroll down and you'll see it.

I love you all!


End file.
